This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An exhaust system for an internal combustion engine can include gasoline particulate filters (GPF), diesel particulate filters (DPF), diesel oxidation catalysts (DOC), lean NOx traps (LNT), selective catalytic reduction devices (SCR), and/or acoustic devices such as mufflers. Tradeoffs between packaging space, flow performance, and sound characteristics are often made in the design of an exhaust system. The present disclosure provides an exhaust system that fits within limited space on a vehicle while providing a desired level of performance and desired sound characteristics.